


Insatiable

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhaustion, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, So much smut, They love each other, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Daryl, Vaginal Sex, bossy bottom, daryl is insatiable, its called a cock, non-apocalypse boyfriends, so much Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is insatiable. He’s lucky to have very generous lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvonne_tsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/gifts).



> TWO YEARS.  
> I started this fic for Saya in 2014. This fic is two years old. I've been crying over this fic for two long years. So to my dear friend, HERE IT IS *throws it at Saya*
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks to my sweet gf Sydney for beta-ing my fic and catching all my weird mistakes and telling me to write c: <3  
> and Thanks to Hillbilly_With_a_Heart_of_Gold for helping me keep it respectful and politically correct. c:  
> Both made me feel rather brave to post this fic

Rick and Shane drove the cruiser home that day. Laughing together, Shane had one hand on the wheel, the other digging into the paper bag in Rick’s lap for fries only to have it slapped away with a snort. He was going to eat them all before they got home and doing that would only anger their hungry lover when he got back. Peering at the clock, they should have a bit before Daryl would come in on his motorcycle from his shift at the auto shop, so these fries were going to be cold and nasty when he returns. It was useless anyway. They had some frozen ones in the fridge and its not like Daryl would know the difference.

  


“Shane, get yer hand away from the bag,” Rick warned him one last time and placed the rather large bag down between his feet. Shane made a noise, something between a whine and growl, but was smirking as he felt down a knee. That hand was slapped away again, “And stop that and your puppy whines, its not gonna work here.” 

  


Shane groaned and took a quick peak at the other, “Only _Daryl’s_ work on you. I think ya play favorites. I’m hurt.” The car came to a stop on a red light and Shane turned, giving Rick a full pout. Rick smiled widely, would _kiss_ him because these games coming from Shane can be downright adorable. There was never a reason Shane would feel insecure about his place in his heart. 

  


“Not favorites, but you really want to incite Daryl’s wrath?” He reached down for a couple of fries and fed them to Shane himself as he drove, bringing his fingers back to lick off the salt. Shane hummed and shook his head. The last time they had angered Daryl for the smallest of reasons, Daryl had barred them from their own bedroom for 2 days. 

  


Shane sighed forlornly, “I doubt he’ll be as angry as you think,” he says with this knowing little smile. Rick narrowed his eyes at him and as they pulled into the driveway, he thought he’ll let it drop. Shane’s plans always turned out fine anyway, and if he was so confident that Daryl would be okay, that was fine.

  


As they stood on the driveway, Rick let him reach into the paper bag again, watching him take a big handful to fit into his mouth. Rick couldn’t help chuckling at the happy expression on Shane’s face. They spent a little time out together to relax, leaning against the door of the car as they munched on the fries. It was a few minutes later that they heard the familiar roar of an engine, and looking down the road they recognized the helmeted head and blue overalls that Daryl wore on his way back home.

  


Rick was glad to see him, rolling down the open end of the bag so Shane wouldn’t eat the rest of Daryl’s fries. Daryl parked on the curb, still perched on his bike when he pulled his helmet off of his sweaty head. He sent them a look that stopped Rick in his tracks, bag held up to show Daryl a treat he didn’t seem to even notice.

  


“You.” Daryl growled and got off the bike. He had Rick and Shane by the front of their shirts, pulling them into the open garage and practically kicked in the door to get them inside. Shane only had a second to slap the garage door button on the wall, and it shut noisily behindthem as Daryl dragged them up the stairs.

  


“Shit… uh, what did we do?” Rick asked anxiously, holding onto the wrist that had a death grip on his shirt. Shane just grinned goofily at him, following after Daryl like an excited puppy. Goddamnit, what did Shane _do._ “I had no part in it.”

  


‘Shut _up.”_ Daryl snarled and then let go of their shirts to slam the door shut. He attacked Rick first, shoving him up against the flat surface and kissed him as sloppily as he could. There was too much tongue, too much spit as a result, and Rick groaned into the kiss, his eyes wide as Daryl nearly lifted him right off the floor. The bag of food fell to the floor with a quiet plop. 

  


Shane watched with amusement, laughing as Rick cursed when Daryl gripped Rickbetween his legs. Despite his confusion, he could see Rick’s hefty cock fill in his khakis, Daryl’s hand doing its best to shape it out in the thin material. Daryl groaned in the other’s mouth in pure need.

  


“Jesus Christ, Daryl. What got’chu so riled up, I wonder?” Shane asked and pulled up behind Daryl, his touch soft as he undid every button down the center of Daryl’s chest and then the zipper that made his crotch easily accessible. Daryl had been doing his damn best to hump Rick’s thigh, but when he felt Shane’s digits digging down the open front, he groaned and press his ass back against Shane’s hips.

  


Daryl pulled back, mouthing around Rick’s neck as he mumbled, “Ya know damn well! Almost got caught masturbatin’ in the bathroom ‘cuz of you!”

  


Rick blanched, “Wha- Daryl! Why were you-“

  


Daryl threw him his phone and swiping it on, Rick was greeted with the picture of himself fresh out of the shower, towel hanging low enough on his hips to show the beginning trail of hair down his groin. Another swipe and he saw a similar one of Shane’s from the mirror. Checking his texts right away, Rick wondered when Shane even had the time to send Daryl all these filthy messages, his own face growing hot at the visions Shane so easily painted with his words. Rick glared at Shane, “That was dirty.”

  


“Yeah, but I was bored. _”_ Shane said and grunted as Daryl’s heavy body slammed into him, easily bringing him down onto the bed. Thighs spread around his hips and Daryl started humping him like a dog, rubbing the sweet junction between his legs over his tenting khakis. “ _Fuck,_ Daryl. Did ya finish at all?”

  


“No.” Daryl groaned and shoved a hand down the front of his open overalls. They didn’t have to see to know that he was fingering that hot little nub, hips still moving in their sensuous swirl on Shane’s cock. He had been _close._ He was practically drooling around his fingers when someone had banged on the bathroom door, his cunt hot and pulsing when he had no choice but to remove his fingers and pull everything back on. He had to leave work early and the motorcycle vibrating between his legs didn’t help. He whined loudly at the memory of his frustration. “I needya to fuck me.” 

  


Shane grabbed Daryl’s thighs and rolled them over, putting himself right in between. He practically tore Daryl’s uniform right off of him and he gasped at the soaked panties, inhaling Daryl’s specific scent that made his mouth water. “Fuck… _me_ ….” Shane groaned and pressed a single digit down the damp center, following the line of his wet slit through the cotton material.“Wore these like we said ya should. Good.” Daryl bucked and his core throbbed, a quiet whine as he desired more friction and pressure. “Come here Rick. Taste.” 

  


He looked over his shoulder and the utter arousal in Rick’s eyes nearly took the breath out of Shane. Shane licked his smirking lips, brought the shining finger up as Rick put a knee on the bed with his usual confidence, and grabbed his wrist, bringing his finger to his mouth. His pink tongue flicked out, tasting with a groan, before he was sucking on it between his plush lips. 

  


“Shit, Rick… Nnh, there’s more where that came from!” Daryl whimpered and spread his legs wide. 

  


“That’s right, there is. Gimme that.” Shane practically growled and pulled his fingers out of RIck’s mouth with a pop to drag those panties down Daryl’s long legs. The inside of his panties were slicked and Shane swiped his tongue into the wetness, groaning at the warm heat that met his tongue and making Daryl groan even louder in frustration. He sucked the taste right out of the cotton and gasped as Rick palmed the back of his head, turning him so that he’d meet his lips half away, chasing Daryl’s taste into Shane’s mouth with his tongue. 

  


Daryl watched them kiss furiously, both pushing to take the upper hand. Rick’s hands went around Shane’s chest, opening up his sheriff’s shirt and puling the T-shirt inside up while Shane made work with his own pants. They worked together to get him as naked as Daryl and the redneck couldn’t help but to reach between his legs and work two fingers over his pussy lips, moaning as he dragged his fingers over his cock and hole. “C’mon, Shane… Rick… I ain’t got all fuckin’ day!-“ He snarled, back arching as he slid a finger inside of himself easily with how wet he was, pulling it free to use that wetness back over that bit of raised flesh then down towards his asshole. He wanted to be stuffed full and at this point he’d do anything to get it. Shane’s pants were shoved down his thighs with his underwear and the big, heavy cock that sprang free made Daryl pulse between his legs. 

  


Shane had to pull away from the kiss first, panting for air as Rick pulled back. He gave the other man a nod to get naked as well, eyes scanning down the pale, hairy chest and, _fuck,_ he wanted to throw him down next to Daryl and go to town. But their redneck was so damn worked up for them and he wasn’t going to cut his attentions to him in half just yet. “Don’t worry, babe,” Shane groaned and got down with his head between Daryl’s legs. Daryl mumbled ‘yesyesyes’ would of made him laugh if he wasn’t so turned-on himself, licking over his own lips first before tasting Daryl’s puffy ones. Shane _moaned_ as he mouthed at the sopping folds, sucking on them each before tonguing out his cock, thumbs on either side to pull lips open and bare his needy little holes. 

  


“Shane- Shane please,” Daryl writhed and bucked up into his mouth. That tongue was doing wonders on his cock and Shane opening up his hole without putting anything in it was making him blush, made him hot, and _fuck,_ it was what everything he needed and nothing at all. When Rick finally joined them on the bed, Daryl practically clawed at him, groaning as his own fat cock brushed his side. “Rick,” Daryl moaned and dragged Rick’s head down, opening his mouth for his penetrating kisses. He gripped his hard cock, middle finger and thumb barely reaching perfectly around his meaty shaft. Feeling it in his hand made him shake and if he doesn’t get it in him soon he was going to go crazy. 

  


“Daryl, you need us that bad, don’t you?” Rick asked him once he pulled his mouth away, biting at his neck and shoulders as fingers find a nipple to tease into a point. Daryl whimpered, hips bucking up into the warmth of Shane’s mouth and that tongue that licked at the space at the edge of his cunt. Rick sucked on his nipple while he pinched the other. Daryl wailed, thighs tensing as he he gushed over Shane’s mouth, soaking him down to his shoulders. 

  


“More-,” Daryl shuddered as Shane pulled away, rubbing at his swollen pussy with the palm of his hand as Rick got on his back. Shane gripped him by his hips, dragging Daryl’s body so he was sitting above Rick’s face, choking on a moan as his stubble scratched at the oversensitive skin between his legs. A mouth was back on his pussy and a deep, rumbling groan came out of Rick as he fucked him with his tongue, sliding it in and out of him as his nose ground into his tender cock. “Fuck- fuck-“ Daryl panted and held the headboard in front of him with a deathlike grip, gasping again as Shane came up behind him and held his ass in his big hands, parting him open further as he swooped down once more to pay the same attention to his asshole. 

  


“God…” Daryl could feel their tongues, how they writhed over and into him. He was practically trembling with need, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he ground down onto both their mouths. He reached down to grab a hold of something, anything, and took a handful of Rick’s hair. Rick moaned again and the sound vibrated over his cunt. “Nnng!-“ He felt tears as Shane’s tongue pressed firmly into his asshole, fucking it slowly in contrast to Rick’s excited tongue-flicking on his cock. 

  


Shane sucked hard on his pucker, Daryl’s “Ah, ah, ah” a product from his sensitive nerves being tortured between his lovers. He nearly cried as Shane popped off of his hole, leaving it open and grasping for penetration. He yelled when with Rick’s help, Shane was shoving Daryl off of him and rolled him onto his front on the other side of the bed.

  


He wasn’t even given a second to think before he felt Shane’s tongue back in his asshole, fucking it open as Rick slicked his cock with the lube laid out on the bed from last night. Shane moved away, stroking at his own dick as Rick took his spot, sliding two fingers deep into Daryl’s ass and scissoring them open. Daryl could _take it._ At this point he practically needed it, sobbing into the bed as Rick’s fingers spread him wide. 

  


“Okay, sweetheart, breathe,” Rick said heavily and Daryl nearly forgot to as he felt the broad head of Rick’s manhood at his back entrance. His pussy throbbed in jealousy as his asshole spread to accommodate Rick’s girth, aching needily as he was steadily filled by the thickness of Rick’s cock. He reached between his legs, fingers in circles. 

  


Shane took his hands, put them up above Daryl’s head so all he could do was breathe into the pillows, chest in the bed. “No way, Daryl.”

  


“But — I _need it.”_ Daryl whined as he met the rough thrust of Rick’s hips against his ass. He groaned loudly as Rick immediately set to fucking his ass, spearing him down on his cock with his hands. It was _so much,_ but he wanted more. He was going to go crazy. “ _This is all yer fault! Ah… ahhh—“_

  


Rick grunted, his lips curling into a smirk. Daryl was overwhelmingly tight around him, greedily sucking him in. His hand pressed down the crease of thigh and hip, fingers dipping into his wet slit for a second. it wasn’t enough at all for Daryl, only made the ache between Daryl’s legs even worse. “Ya hear that? Shane? Mm… he blames you.” He held the fingers over Daryl’s body towards Shane, who wrapped his lips around the digits to get more of Daryl’s delicious taste. He teased Rick too, who watched him with dark eyes as his lips formed beautifully around his fingers, sucking and tongue flicking at the web between his digits. 

  


Shane popped off with a final flick to the tips, “He can blame me all he wants.” He sat back, squeezing and matching Rick’s thrusts into Daryl with his hand. “He’ll still beg for my cock.” 

  


“Fuck _you.”_ Daryl hissed. He groaned loudly, his asshole quivering around Rick’s cock at a particularly rough thrust.

  


Shane snickered, wagging his dick before Daryl’s mouth. _“_ Do you want this or not?” 

  


“ _Yeah.”_ He enjoyed the roughness as Shane pulled his head up by his hair, opening his mouth to just have a tease of his cock in his mouth, whining around the fattened tip. It was gone just like that, but Rick’s never left, fucking him right into the bed. “I’m gonna… Rick, I’m gonna…”

  


“Do it.” Rick growled and reached around Daryl’s chest, holding him closely and possessively. Daryl squeezed hard around him with a cry, his moans falling one after another as Rick relentlessly fucked his cock in and out of his spasming hole, sobbing out whimpers as he felt Rick’s hot seed fill his ass. Rick groaned into his ear as Daryl’s orgasm drenched him down his thighs, and reluctantly pulled out.

  


Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, toes curling against the bedding as a stubbly chin shoved itself between his cheeks. He could hear Rick slurping at his cum filled hole followed by his own panting as Rick’s lips and tongue stimulated his swollen pucker. A thumb swept down his wet slit and his panting turned to quiet sobs again, still burning for _more._ Rick’s tongue easily slipped into his well fucked and gaping asshole, Daryl arching his back further as he fucked him with the slithering pink muscle, filthily eating out his cum from his ass.

  


“Move brother, its my turn.” Shane husked and Rick pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He hadn’t gotten it all, though he sorely tried. Shane pinching each cheek and pulling Daryl open made the younger man bare down, pushing out another drooling line of cum down to Daryl’s cunt. “Man, you both came so much. You think you got one more round in you, babe?” Shane asked over his shoulder and Rick only laughed and nodded, stroking his spent cock before it could soften completely. Shane gripped himself, using the head of his cock to pick up Rick’s cum and easily slid it back into Daryl’s well used ass. “ _Fuck,_ yes. He’s. So. Loose.” Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust.

  


“Oh- oh- oh-“ Daryl moaned, his body so languid with orgasm he could only choke on his moans and let Shane manipulate his body again, putting him on his back. His legs were pushed open, wailing as Shane’s hand came down to spank his dripping pussy, his hips coming up at the shock. Shane slipped right back into his asshole, causing him to groan at the new tightness this position gave him. “Still mad at me?”

  


Daryl moaned, his head shaking side to side as he panted for air. He couldn’t very well form words as he was fucked in his ass again. His hands held on for dear life on the bed, his body bouncing from Shane’s hips. His mouth dropped open, and Shane leaned down, licking the line of saliva back to his mouth. “Mmf- Shane!” Daryl gasped as he felt fingers part his lips and shove two digits in his wet cunt, rubbing the pads of them into his sweet spot.

  


He wasn’t going to last much longer this round. Daryl wasn’t given enough time to recuperate, his body still had yet to get over his first orgasm and every thrust, every grind of that hard cock in his ass, of how the man groaned in his ear at the feel of his own dick through the thin wall separating both canals, it had all became just too much. Daryl shook and clenched down, his cry wanton and loud, a weak squirt trickling into Shane’s palm, and yet the man between his legs refused to slow down and let him recover. 

  


Rick towered over him in an instant, pulling his upper body onto his lap. He could feel him hard again and digging into the middle of his back. A sob left Daryl at the hard press of Shane’s shaft into his swollen walls, long thick dick hitting his G-spot with a well placed shift of his hips. A mouth swept down and kissed him, shoving a tongue into his open mouth and Daryl nearly choked on it, trying desperately to swallow around breaths. Those scratchy kisses moved to the back of his ear, accompanied by Rick’s husky voice, “How many was that already? Gonna milk you dry, that what you want?”

  


Daryl moaned and his body clenched up instinctively. Shane’s released a dark groan in return. 

  


Daryl could feel his meter rising faster and faster. With no time to recover in between he had been held right over the edge. A shaky hand raked down Shane’s chest, fingers doing no more than resting on top of the tamed curls around Shane’s dick, not sure if he wanted more or if to even keep going. Shane slipped his fingers out of Daryl’s cunt and with a gasp, breath held to hold back a roar, he emptied out in Daryl’s full ass and felt the outpour drip from his balls. 

  


“Jesus _Christ.”_ Shane sighed and slipped out slowly only to grip Daryl by the back of his knees and push him up, thighs framing all that flushed pink used skin glistening with juices and spunk. “One more?” He leaned over them and Rick carded his hand through the thick hair on that man’s head as he kissed Daryl between them.

  


“How about you?” Rick asked and shoved at Shane to let their boy drop his legs and rest for a little bit, though at this point Daryl didn’t look like he cared how much they looked now. 

  


“If I can get in a hole in the next 10 seconds, I won’t need that recovery time.” Shane smirked up at the other man and gently directed Daryl’s thighs around his hips. “Slap a condom on. Want to see ya stretch out his tight pussy. Want that, baby?”

  


“Fuck… you…” Daryl rasped and they both knew better than to be worried when Daryl responded like that. They gave him a moment, with Shane stroking himself to keep that erection of his going, and Rick carding his hand through Daryl’s damp hair. They gave that man a minute to breathe and waited out those trembles, and then the darker of the three urged Daryl onto his knees. He did so with just a second resistance, more so because he’d been enjoying the breather and the open feeling between his legs. Daryl resisted the urge to feel at the gape with his fingers, and instead turned like Shane had instructed him to and sunk slowly back down onto his cock. “A-aah, fuck- mmmh…”

  


“This alright?” Shane asked and placed both hands on Daryl’s hips. He kissed the back of his neck as he gently guided him down.

  


“Mhmm…” 

  


Shane settled in deep, relishing in that warm wet clamp of his muscles around his cock. It was moments like these that Shane loved that Daryl could go again and again and again. He was momentarily distracted by Rick leaving their side, but when he saw that he only went to grab a condom, Shane went back into guiding the slow rock up and down of Daryl’s hips. He was still so sensitive for it, they both were, and each pump in caused Daryl to release this small noise though his open mouth.

 

“That flavored?” Shane asked once Rick returned with his dick wrapped in a light blue condom. At the eye roll he gets, Shane laughed. “What… I’ve always been curious.”  
  
Daryl snorted and clenched around the other man to remind him he’s still in him. Shane grunted and his hips twitched forward, making the mechanic gasp and clench his fingers onto the bedding on either side of Shane’s hips. He looked over his shoulder, biting out,“Could always suck his dick. Don’t need an excuse to do that.” 

  


Shane scoffed,“You _would_ like to see that.”

  


“Hell yeah, I would.” Daryl shot back.

  


Rick laughed at their banter, “Well, that’s going to have to wait. I doubt I’d last long enough if Shane gets his mouth on me first.”

  


“What can I say? I’m a cock suckin’ machine.” Shane rubbed at the soft skin of Daryl’s legs, then tapped at his knees. Taking the cue, Daryl drew his legs up and Shane leaned back against the headboard, bringing Daryl down against him and open. He looked away from the sight of Daryl’s long body between them, to Rick who stroked his dick, his eyes dark and faced bright with a light flush. “Enjoyin’ the view?”

  


“Mhmm…” Rick groaned and walked on his knees into the space between their legs. His fingers grazed Shane’s hairy thighs before closing onto Daryl’s paler ones, holding them steady while he took his damn time. 

  


Daryl was growing impatient. He’d been waiting for this moment, wanted it before he’d jumped on his bike and sped down the highway home. “Holy shit, Rick…” Daryl sighed desperately and let his head fall back against Shane’s shoulder, just keeping himself from dragging Rick forward and on top of him. “Fuck… I ain’t gonna beg. Fuckin’ Christ, just _get in me.”_

  


“Sounds like beggin’ to me,” Rick murmured kiddingly and then brought his cock-head down, sweeping the pre-lubed condom between the soaked folds. He easily found the opening and watched as the swollen lips part against the pressure, pushing through until that tight ring unclenched and smoothly sunk to the base with a curse from both men underneath him.

  


“Fuuuck… I could feel you right there, Rick. _Shit-_ Daryl…”

  


“God _damn…”_

  


Daryl held his breath. They stretched him so wide, over his limit, pulsing around them and keening at how  _good_ it felt to be filled underneath the initial sting of the stretch. He is oversensitive and exhausted, each twitch of their bodies pulling a tight noise out of his throat, looking flush while they each get their bearings around them. This only happens a handful of times between the three of them, each willing to take a turn and a break, but the moments where they share like _this_ — there can’t be a better way. “Oh, God-“ Daryl hiccuped once Rick got his balance, pushing another centimeter in. Shane kept blessingly still and Daryl squeezed around them both to get used to the feel of them, to get used to how they _complete him._ He looked up.

  


“Here we are again,” Rick panted through a smile and then there was Shane’s blissful laugh, quiet in his ear. The corner of Daryl’s mouth twitched and before he could give a retort, the both of them shifted and Daryl’s line of thought shorted for a second. He was already at his limit, housing both his men as he were, but them _moving_ caused lights to burst underneath his eyelids. His head dropped back against Shane’s shoulder and there was hands on his body, petting at his legs and sides, one sneaking down to rub at his achingly swollen cock. His unfocused eyes half lidded and looked down before he had to shut his eyes from where they are connected. His cheeks warmed. “Just how you like it.”

  


“Yeah… come on, I can’t wait no more!”

  


They took to the cue, moving carefully at first, even as their muscled strained to keep themselves from just destroying Daryl between them. Rick pulled out, inch by inch, and Shane’s hips pushed up, shoving the rest of his length deep. They kept conscious of how Daryl’s body reacted, but the man took it, bucking as they stimulated him inside and out. Rick’s hips slap wetly and loudly between his thighs and the way Shane was thrusting is hips up into him made it feel as if the whole world is quaking under their power. Daryl can’t help but to fall apart over and over again.He was pretty sure he came again, but at this point he couldn’t be so sure.

  


“God yes,” Daryl gasped, vision blurred as he stared up at the ceiling, mouth open and wet. He grunted and groaned, his insides ravaged and owned by the two men, clenching around them tight like he was trying to pull them in deeper. That pressure was everything he needed, the fullness so consuming it ached in the best of ways. He nearly screamed when Rick shoved hard, hips grinding, forcing Daryl’s swollen cock to grind into his pubic hair. “Ah, ah, ah…” His chest rose and fell with each hungry gulp for air.

  


They’re drenched in cum, and lube, and sweat, and the smell of sex was thick in the air. He swore he could feel them about to cum, and he didn’t doubt that Rick and Shane could sense him right on the edge. Shane gripped at Daryl’s elbows, holding him down tightly as hips jackhammered into his ass, and Rick reached down between them with one hand, two fingers of one hand torturing his dick. Daryl clenched up tight, tighter, forcing Rick out until just the tip is cradled between the swollen, soaked folds, watching him gush and tremble all over his cock. Shane shouted, and Daryl could practically feel his rigid cock spasm with every new shot of cum into his bowels. 

  


And of course Rick waited for it, looking for that opening to slide his cock back inside his wet heat. Daryl’s knees flew up, his toes curling when he felt the long drag of his shaft push inside of himself, and otherwise he felt so weak between them both, but so damn greedy at the same time. Shane whimpered behind him, probably from the reintroduced tightness. Daryl couldn’t very well blame the man. Rick was _thick._

  


Both men under Rick panted for air like they couldn’t get enough of it. Rick looked at them both, felt Daryl warm and swollen and wet around him, taking him in again and again. Daryl’s sweet whimpers and Shane’s forced out little grunts pushed Rick even closer to his own orgasm. He pulled Daryl’s legs tighter around himself, palming at his ass and thigh, picking up the speed and intensity until the man’s moans are barely there gasps, hearing the way a litany of curses leave the other right beneath. He felt Daryl tighten up once more and Rick growled, his hips slamming hard into the space between his legs grinding up and deeper until every drop of cum exited his cock and wells into the condom. __  
  
“That’s it. I’m done.” Shane whined and rolled out from underneath Daryl carefully laying him down flat, cock soft, and raw, red. Immediately cum pooled out of Daryl’s gaping, pulsing pucker, dripping down the crease of his ass and onto the sheets. They’ll think about it later when its time to clean the bedding, but until then Shane laughed tiredly and rolled onto his side, facing them.  
  
“Careful…” Daryl gasped as Rick drew back. It always felt a little odd when a full condom is pulled out of his body, and this was no different. Tying it off, Rick estimated where the trashcan was and tossed, and all but collapsed into the open space on the other side of Daryl. “Beasts. Both of ya.” 

  


Rick scoffed, his grin wide and content. “ _You_ asked for it.” He even pressed the tip of his finger into Daryl’s shoulder, the man too tired to do anything but lay there and make a noise, other than to reach between his legs and cup protectively, giving himself enough pressure until the aftershocks left his body.

  


“Yeah, well next time — Next time I’ll…” 

  


He ignored the way the other two smirked at him.

  


“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Come’ere.”

  


Daryl sighed and pulled himself up against Rick’s chest, Shane coming up behind him. Now _this_ felt good, even if they were all sweaty, dirty, and heavy. Shane and Rick whispered above him, quietly enough that Daryl was able to tune them both out, but was pretty sure it was about clean up duty, and then heard the quick peck of lips against lips. No one moved to get out of bed.

  


Shane rasped into his dark hair, “How many was that this time, you think?”

  


Rick gave a shrug, but it was Daryl who answered, playful and promising. 

  


“… Who said ya finished?”

  


  



End file.
